The Laws of Science and Rollerskating
by RobSp1derp1g
Summary: Clemont and Bonnie are back in Lumiose City, but only for a short while. What happens when another Gym Leader drops by? Companion story, set in the same timeline as What Happens. Reading it before this is highly recommended.


**Hello, dear readers! Happy 2015!**

**I bring you a story that occurred to me and I just had to write it.**

**It's set in the same universe/timeline as What Happens, I really advise you to read it first. Just click on my profile and choose "What Happens".**

* * *

><p>Lumiose City, 10 AM<p>

The Prism Tower has been chosen by many couples as the number one spot to propose to marriage. Few sites in the world are able to match the level of romantic mood created by the lights of Lumiose when seen at night, and boosted by the stars, which are able to shine and effortlessly show their light to whomever wants to see it.

At this time of day, it was usual for the tower to be filled with visitors from other regions, or even other countries, all wanting to create memories they wouldn't soon forget. Despite the usual presence of a crowd, the tower has always been a calm place, save for the occasional thud on the walls, which the guide promptly explained was due to the gym located on the 5th floor of the tower, and there was nothing to fear.

Currently, the Gym Leader was a robotic lifeform called Clembot, created by the true Gym Leader of Lumiose City, while he was away on a journey.

Two people, one clearly shorter than the other, walked peacefully towards the tower. The shorter one, her blond hair tugged to the side in a ponytail, looked and walked ahead, lost in thought.

"Big brother, I was wondering… are Ash and Serena going to leave us?" The child asked, sadness evident in her voice.

The tall one, the kid's brother had already thought about that, without reaching a conclusive answer. But he wanted to comfort his sister.

"I don't know, Bonnie. I don't think they want to, but I'm afraid there's nothing left to keep us together." The boy revealed. "There's only Ash's party left."

He looked at his sister, who already had tears in her eyes. He knelt down and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to cry… You can talk to them anytime you want." The young man reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to the young girl. From the corner of his eye, he saw someone with long, blondish hair. Someone he recognized.

"Now, why don't you dry your eyes, and go find me a bride?" He smiled, knowing it would cheer his sister up.

Bonnie dried her eyes as fast as she could and ran straight ahead.

"Stay where I can see you!" The brother shouted, turning while raising himself to his feet.

"Okay!" Bonnie responded.

"Hello, Korrina!" The boy said, upon hearing the sound of roller-skates coming to a stop.

"Clemont, how did you know that was me?" Korrina asked.

"I saw you when I knelt down in front of Bonnie." Clemont remarked.

"And you recognized me right away…" Korrina remarked.

"Well, no, but I saw your large ponytail, your glasses and your roller-skates, and I don't know that many pretty girls that move around in roller-skates." Clemont stated.

Korrina smiled. Right then, he was her plaything.

"Thank you!" Korrina chimed.

"I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to say you're pretty, it just slipped!" Clemont apologized.

"Oh, so you don't think I'm pretty? That hurts, Lemon-boy!" Korrina spoke, doing her best to sound sad.

"Yes, you are! You're very pretty, I just didn't mean to… Lemon-boy?" Clemont wondered why she had said that.

"I like it! Clemont, Lumiose City Gym Leader, Lemon-boy." Korrina stated. "I'm gonna call you that from now on. It can be your tagline!"

"But why?" Clemont questioned. He was puzzled at the reason for his new and sudden nickname.

"Well," Korrina started, "you like machines and science and lemon, like other citrus fruits, is a good electrical conductor, due to its acidic juice. And just as without a good electrical conductor, without you and your ideas," Korrina tapped Clemont's forehead twice with her fingers, "your creations wouldn't exist."

Clemont was lost. Not physically, but he was lost in her words. He almost didn't remember what it was like to be complimented.

"Thank you, Korrina…" Clemont thanked the girl, happy like he hadn't been in a while… "But, you're into science, as well?"

"Well, when I started using roller-skates, I fell a lot, so I had to learn how to move and keep my balance and all that. By the time I learned it in school, the science bug had already bitten me… You can't use roller-skates without knowing Newton's laws of motion." Korrina explained.

Clemont was lost once again. This time, in the girl beside him. He never thought that the Gym Leader of Shalour City could, or rather, would like science.

"Korrina, right now, me and Bonnie are on a bit of a tight schedule, we have to take a plane to Kanto, but here's a promise. When we come back, I'm going to invite you to hang out, just the two of us." Clemont informed.

Korrina smiled. She never thought Clemont would ask her out.

"Are you… asking me out, Clemont?" To make sure her thoughts weren't misplaced.

Clemont took a deep breath. "Y-yes, I am."

An attentive pair of ears listened to that last part. _Maybe there's hope for him after all_, Bonnie thought, smiling.

"Big brother, at what time's the flight? Oh, hello, Korrina!" Bonnie approached her big brother.

"If we take the 1 PM flight, we'll be in Kanto by nightfall." Clemont replied, reading the information written in a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket.

"Why are you going to Kanto?" Korrina asked.

"Ash won the Kalos league, and his mom is throwing a party." Clemont explained.

"Korrina, why don't you come with me and big brother?" Bonnie's innocent smile hid a more serious subject.

"Do you think Ash would mind?" The girl asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Not at all! And if he does, I'll say Bonnie invited you." Clemont smiled.

"Where are Ash and Serena?" Korrina questioned.

"They mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Bonnie said before being interrupted by Clemont's hand covering her mouth.

"They… huh… decided to go ahead of us," Clemont answered. "He had some stahhhhhhhh! I told you not to bite me!"

Bonnie smiled before saying "They kissed!"

Korrina's eyes opened wide. "What? Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true…" Clemont confirmed, defeated.

"You sound disappointed, Clemont. Kissing Serena was that bad?" Korrina asked, making sure a certain emotion wasn't noticed in her voice.

"Huh? No, not me. Ash and Serena kissed. I'm disappointed because this kid can't keep a secret to herself." Clemont cleared the confusion.

"Oh, that's a relief…" Korrina commented under her breath, her hand in her heart. An action noticed by Bonnie.

"So, you're coming with us?" Clemont extended his left hand toward Korrina.

"Yes, I will, Lemon-boy!" The girl took the offered hand and walked with a smile.

Bonnie saw that and approached Korrina. "Korrina, can I ask you something?" Korrina nodded Clemont's only thought was 'here it comes'.

"Can you teach me how to use roller-skates?"

Clemont was caught off guard, he expected her to ask Korrina to keep him, like she normally would.

"I guess I can teach you." Korrina smiled.

"Great! And I'll tell you all the foods my big brother likes, so you can keep him!" She laughed.

And so the trio walked towards the airplane that would take them to Kanto, to Ash's championship party.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it and review, s'il-vous-plaît!**


End file.
